


i know the world’s a broken bone (but melt your headaches, call it home)

by ily_vro (orphan_account)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hell, Hell!AU, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, LMAO, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, hell is hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ily_vro
Summary: UPDATE :  A short preview has now been posted !just another shyan hell!au➺please don’t pay attention to this yet lmao➺i plan on finishing or getting halfway through this before i start publishing chapters➺if i stay on track this (hopefully) will start to update sometime during late march 2020 to early june 2020





	1. sugarcane in the easy mornin’

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my bb](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+bb).

> hey this isn’t planned to update for another few months ! sorry

pls don’t expect much but i’m really trying


	2. P R E V I E W

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: slightly graphic description of death ? 
> 
> hope you enjoy the preview ! <3

  
_ Plop. Plop. Plop._ Murky water dripped from the rotting ceiling, adding to the small puddle on the unsanitary floors. The silence between each falling droplet stretched on, seemingly endless-well, endless until it simply . . . wasn't. The single window accompanied the single room which accompanied the just barely accommodated-for patients. A large rectangular glass window, usually supervised, but currently unattended mocked the exhausted patient. Staring outwards with a sickly sweet definition of freedom in their mind, the tired eyes imagined the window open. It became their escape; a desperate one, but an escape no less. And now that no one was in the way of the outside world, without a second thought, the tired patient stalked up to their freedom quietly and shoved their hand through the thin glass. The weak shards broke on impact and shattered, decorating the ground and windowsill. The pain didn’t register in their arm until they had already hauled themselves up onto the windows’ ledge and flung themselves over.

.

.

.

.

_Splat_

The old wooden chair threatened to collapse with every movement Ryan made as he attempted to find balance whilst searching for the book on demon subraces. The makeshift stool wobbled enough to send Ryan’s heart into a short panic. He inhaled sharply as it tipped slightly, the uneven cut legs leaning all their weight onto the back left stilt stub. His stomach lurched painfully in reaction to the unpleasant tilt.   
Raking his eyes over the tenth shelf up, he whispered the names of the book spines he came across. _Demon Anatomy, Demon Arts, Demon Ceremonies of Importance, Demon Culture._ Skipping over a few dozen books he found soon himself in the correct section. ‘Finally’ the young demon thought. He continued his search, whilst attempting to keep a steady position on his stool. Demon Season!, Demon Subclasses, Demonic Substances of Reference.   
‘What?, That can’t be right.’ Ryan quickly backtracked, could he have missed it? No, no, no, it was definitely supposed to be between the book on Demon Subclasses and Substances. Who could possibly have any interest in the seemingly boring old book? The only one who was allowed to know of its actual contents was him and him alone.   
“This is bad.” Ryan groaned in worry to the deserted room.   
“Oh how right you are. This is rather bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hell is hot but ryan bergara is hotter lmao

**Author's Note:**

> ❥❥❥


End file.
